


Redeemer

by Deserett



Series: Another Reality (AR) Universe: Dæmon affairs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartless - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Однажды у шестикрылого серафима-наркомана случился приступ влюбленности. Он длился десять ужасных дней и по окончании Дезерэтт собирался умереть в жестоком передозе, пытаясь забыть свое безвременно ушедшее чувство. Однако ему помешали. Через несколько дней у него наступал День Рождения. Но он получил подарок раньше - один бесценный подарок, обещанный ему давно за хорошее наркоманское поведение. Подарок этот ему обещал не кто иной, как Демон





	

Десять дней безумия, разъедающих снов, время несбыточной мечты, несуществующего счастья, наколдованной боли, нарисованных улыбок... и непридуманного отчаяния. Десять заказанных дней, прибывших, как всегда, в срок, чётко по накладной, за подписью менеджера ада. Десять дней, полученных в полной мере, maximum damnation, maximum cruelty, maximum love.

Были и прошли. Разноцветной вспышкой, подарив на прощание летающие пятна перед глазами. А все чувства рухнули в провал. Осталось... Нет, ничего не осталось.

И он будет лежать бездыханный в своей ломке, отключённый от внешнего мира, в добровольном изгнании, почти что в коме.

Если только...

...кто-то не пожелает вернуть его к жизни. Имея цель и имея средства.

 

* * *

В тёмном коридоре – тяжёлые шаги.

Серафим отвернул голову от стены, в надежде увидеть любого. Но не его. Беспощадный голос, бездушные глаза, эталон красивого лица, выражающего презрение, кривящиеся в насмешке губы, мучительные в своей желанности, желанные в упрямой недосягаемости.

God-like-demon. Дезерэтт сам так его назвал в день знакомства, а в приступе особенно сильного вожделения и самоуничижения – написал своеобразным любовным признанием на Боковом экране, вывел кровью многометровые буквы. Его не остановил скандал с правящей верхушкой корпорации, не остановило прямое и пренебрежительное «нет» из уст самого киллера, его не могло остановить ничто. И теперь богом-демоном его персонального мучителя зовут все.

\- Страдаешь.

\- Страдаю... - прохрипел серафим и кашлянул. Он не говорил ни с кем весь день, потому не знал, как сильно сел голос. - А ты пришёл насладиться своим триумфом.

\- А я пришёл вытащить тебя из отстойного корыта.

\- Зачем? Я же свинья. И здесь – моё место.

\- Не тебе решать, где твоё место, - сухо отрезал киллер и наклонился, подавая ему руку. - Ты как дитя малое, не отвечаешь за себя и права голоса не имеешь. Вставай.

Дэз проигнорировал руку и снова упёрся лбом в стену. Лёгкий, но точный удар в затылок вывел его из хрупкого равновесия и заставил повалиться на пыльный пол.

\- Вставай. Третьего призыва не будет. Просто пойдёшь ползком.

\- Не буду я. Не приказывай мне. Отвали вообще, я не звал те...

Губы размазались об паркетную доску, сверху на голову опустился огромный ботинок на толстой платформе. Демон спокойно стоял... и держал его так долго. Достаточно долго даже по его меркам. И до тех пор, пока не услышал слабый протестующий стон. Всего один. И очень тихий. В обычном случае он сделал бы вид, что не услышал, пока противник не взмолится о пощаде громко. Но серафим не был обычным случаем. Поэтому Демон убрал ногу и резко опустился всей массой тела на спину Дэза, сев точно между лопаток.

Крик пронзил их обоих, крик нечеловеческого существа, пробившегося сквозь толстую плёнку греха, которым Дезерэтт опутывал себя столько веков... но киллер не дрогнул. Неторопливо вытащил пистолет и приставил длинное дуло к шее поверженного. Короткий щелчок, ещё один. Две голубые иголочки вошли в кожу серафима на три четверти - и он перестал кричать.

\- Будешь повиноваться?

\- Зачем ты меня мучаешь... - кровь на полу под его губами разбавилась водой, смешалась с солью... Дэз всхлипнул, часто моргая. Демон всё ещё сидел на нём, раздавив все шесть крыльев тяжестью своей концентрированной Тьмы. - Я пойду, пойду. Куда скажешь...

Киллер кивнул, освобождая его, но второй раз руки не подал. Давясь слезами, теперь уже от унижения, серафим кое-как поднялся и побрёл за ним.

«В подвал, наверное. Будет метать в меня ножи. Или другую кухонную утварь. А я другого и не заслужил. “Идиот”, “животное”...»

\- Сюда, - Демон обернулся, распахивая перед ним дверь. В комнату, что была полностью погружена в темноту. Дезерэтт жмурился, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то, и неожиданно ударился об кровать. Киллер, идущий следом, не заставил себя ждать и толкнул его, «помогая» окончательно потерять равновесие и упасть. Но теперь уже на мягкое чёрное покрывало. Четыре алые подушки засветились, как по команде, выхватив для серафима из мрака то самое красивое лицо с бездушным оскалом и ровным слоем льда в глазах.

\- Что ты собрался сделать со мной?! - в ужасе пискнул Дэз, перестав соображать.

\- Не я. Ты. Со мной, - Демон опустился на него, перевернул и медленно слизал кровь с губ.

\- Что... Нет. Нет...

\- Да.

\- Ты играешь... Обманываешь!

\- Я играю обязательно. Во что-то. Но не обманываю.

Самый знаменитый и опасный киллер корпорации стянул через голову чёрную форменную майку, бросил куда-то в темень и опять склонился над ним. Его взъерошенные, слегка наэлектризованные волосы прилипли к красным косичкам серафима, красиво запачканный кровью рот улыбался спокойно... даже нежно. Дезерэтт почувствовал в своих глазах очень крупные и очень жгучие слёзы.

\- Я же не заслужил.

\- Слава аду. А я был уверен, что ты не считаешь так. Разбалованный и, как всегда, уверенный, что весь мир принадлежит тебе по умолчанию.

\- Юлиус, не надо... - слёзы выкатились и обожгли виски.

\- Меня должны были подарить тебе не раньше, чем на день рождения, - Демон начал вынимать из пристежных карманов оружие, - но я подумал, что ты грешным делом не доживёшь до него, - ...и аккуратно складывать вокруг головы серафима. - Что я убью тебя раньше. Чтоб не мучился.

\- Прошу тебя, заткнись...

\- Сам заткнись, - вынув последнюю капсулу с патронами, киллер опустился на него всем телом и вздохнул. - Я безоружен. Гениальные идеи посетили?

\- Как будто от этого я стал бояться тебя меньше. Ты опаснее какого-то там оружия...

\- Будто сам не знаю, - он тронул кончиками пальцев бледное лицо Дезерэтта в обрамлении своих же волос, погладил щёки и перестал улыбаться. - Ты преследовал меня очень долго, требуя, и требуя, и требуя... вот этого самого. Почему лежишь отмороженный?

\- Потому что я отмороженный. Потому что ты слеплен из льда. Потому что я, как всегда, сам не понимал, чего желаю.

\- Забудь. Не всё то лёд, что холодно блестит.

Демон плавно перекатился на спину, увлекая его за собой. Подушки погасли, тускнея постепенно. Красноватый свет их мешался с неразборчивым шёпотом... и странным смехом. Потом поглотился в темноту. В темноту же ушли и все другие звуки, темноту, ревниво сокрывшую обнажённую душу Демона, обнажённую в его теле так... беззащитно?

Ясный голос, высекающий из ночи искры.

\- Я не беззащитный. И не вздумай меня щадить.

 

* * *

Расширенные долговременным приёмом наркотиков зрачки серафима обрели былую форму и красоту.


End file.
